the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Henney
| birth_place = Carson City, Michigan | othername = Jeom Deok-su | occupation = Actor, model | years_active = 2001–present | agent = Echo Global Group (Korea) DNA Model Management (US) | height = | website = | module = }} Daniel Phillip Henney (born November 28, 1979) is a Korean/American actor and model known for starring in films such as Seducing Mr. Perfect (2006), My Father (2007), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Shanghai Calling (2012), The Last Stand (2013), and Big Hero 6 (2014). In television, he is known for starring in the Korean dramas Spring Waltz, My Lovely Sam Soon, Hawaii Five-0 and Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. He has joined the regular cast of Criminal Minds for its thirteenth season. Early life Henney was born in Carson City, Michigan, to Christine, a Korean American and Philip Henney, an Irish American. His mother was born in Busan, South Korea and was brought to the United States as a child after being adopted by a Caucasian couple. He was a star basketball player at Carson City-Crystal High School and led the Eagles to the MHSAA Central region (CSAA) 2nd place finish during his senior year. Career Henney started modeling in the U.S. in 2001 and worked in France, Italy, Hong Kong and Taiwan while attending college. After his debut in South Korea with an advertisement for the Amore Pacific's cosmetic "Odyssey Sunrise", he became a spokesperson for commercials with Jun Ji-hyun for Olympus cameras and Kim Tae-hee for Daewoo Electronics's Klasse air conditioners. 다니엘 헤니 “모델로 활약했지만 여전히 나의 꿈은 연기자”. News.naver.com (February 24, 2006). Retrieved on April 27, 2014.다니엘 헤니. 10asia.co.kr. Retrieved on April 27, 2014. Despite speaking no Korean, Henney became a household name through the South Korean hit TV drama, My Lovely Sam Soon, aka My Name is Kim Sam Soon. He played the role of Dr. Henry Kim, a surgeon who is devotedly in love with Hee-jin (played by Jung Ryeo-won). Sam Soon was the most popular Korean drama in 2005; although Henney was starring as the supporting actor, his performance and good looks were widely noticed. Henney then starred in another drama, "Spring Waltz" in 2006. He later learned the language and appeared on a few variety shows, such as Family Outing. 다니엘 헤니 "모델은 순간예술, 배우는 인생을 연기". News.naver.com (July 4, 2005). Retrieved on April 27, 2014. Henney was a part of an academic scandal in which many sources stated that he had an Economics degree from the University of Illinois at Chicago, while in actuality he had no college degree. Henney starred in his first feature film in Korea, Seducing Mr. Perfect. His second film, My Father, won multiple awards in South Korea and Henney became the first foreigner to sweep all the major cinema awards in the Best New Actor category. In 2009, he portrayed Agent Zero in the film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. In the fall season of 2009, he played "Dr. David Lee" in the CBS television drama Three Rivers. In 2010, Henney returned to South Korea television for KBS2's The Fugitive: Plan B, alongside Rain and actress Lee Na-young.Daniel Henney hops aboard "Domangja" cast.Asiae June 21, 2010 Retrieved June 24, 2010. Since 2012, Henney has appeared in several American TV series. In 2015, he starred as Special Agent Matt Simmons in the American television series Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, a spin-off of Criminal Minds. Henney is signed with DNA Models in New York under the celebrity-division.DNA Models. DNA Models. Retrieved on April 27, 2014. On June 21, 2017, it was announced that he has joined Criminal Minds as a series regular for season 13. Filmography Films Television Awards References External links * Daniel Henney on DNA Model Management's website * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:American models of Korean descent Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:Male models from Michigan Category:Albion College alumni Category:People from Carson City, Michigan Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of South Korean descent Category:American emigrants to South Korea Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male actors of Korean descent Category:Eurasian Americans